É só impressão sua
by W-chan00
Summary: Minato tinha algumas impressões estranhas sobre o seu Chefe Takatora e comentou isso com Ryouma. Mas ao ficar presa na floresta de Helheim com ele por um tempo, ela percebe que as coisas não são exatamente como ela imaginava.


**Disclaimer:** Kamen Rider Gaim pertence a TOEI Company

 **Sinopse:** Minato tinha algumas impressões estranhas sobre o seu Chefe Takatora e comentou isso com Ryouma. Mas ao ficar presa na floresta de Helheim com ele por um tempo, ela percebe que as coisas não são exatamente como ela imaginava.

* * *

 **É só impressão sua...**

 **Uma hora qualquer na Yggdrasill...**

Minato Yoko, Kamen Rider Marika, foi chamada na sala de seu Chefe direto, Sengoku Ryouma. Eles estavam enfrentando um pequeno problema em Zawame, pois uma crack poderia se abrir em um ponto da cidade e eles resolveram averiguar.

– Mandou me chamar, Professor Ryouma?

– Sim, Minato-kun.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não. Mas eu a chamei aqui justamente para que não aconteça. – dizia Ryouma sarcástico, brincando com um lápis em sua mão, atitude típica dele.

– E o que o Professor quer que eu faça?

– Como você pode ver, nossos pesquisadores informaram que uma crack de Helheim pode se abrir a qualquer momento neste ponto da cidade. – explicou Ryouma, mostrando o computador a ela.

– Então o Professor quer que eu fique vigiando esta área?

– Exatamente. Eu quero que você vá, mas o Takatora insiste em cuidar disso pessoalmente.

– O Chefe Kureshima em pessoa querendo cuidar de algo tão trivial? Não entendo. – Respondeu ela, surpresa.

– Não sei por que se surpreende. Esse é bem o "estilo Takatora de ser". Você sabe como ele é paranoico com essas coisas. Ele está preocupado que algum monstro invada a cidade e machuque as pessoas.

– Mas se o próprio Chefe Kureshima irá cuidar disso, então por que eu tenho que ir também?

– Minha cara Minato-kun, você não entendeu? E se um Overlord resolver escapar por essa suposta fenda? O Takatora jamais deve saber sobre eles. Você precisa estar lá para contornar a situação e impedir que ele descubra algo.

– Ah. Então é isso. Mas por alguma razão, o Chefe Kureshima me deixa inquieta.

– E por que diz isso?

– Ele é sempre fechado, misterioso, nunca sorri e também nunca sabemos o que ele está pensando. Já que estamos tentando enganá–lo, quem garante que ele também não está apenas fingindo que não sabe de nada?

– Minato-kun não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você não faz ideia de como Kureshima Takatora é um homem ingênuo. Ele confia em mim cegamente e fará o que eu disser, contanto que a humanidade seja salva. Esse é único objetivo estúpido dele, por isso ele aceitará qualquer coisa que eu disser.

– Mas ele é tão frio, sério e misterioso, não posso crer que ele possa ser tão cego. Além disso, ele é o homem mais cobiçado de toda a Yggdrasill. Todas as mulheres da empresa suspiram quando ele passa e ele também não percebe isso?

– É claro que percebe. Mas ele está tão focado na missão que ignora todas essas futilidades. Ele sempre foi um arrasador de corações femininos desde a escola. Que raiva isso me dá.

– Mas agora ele nem enxerga as mulheres. Será que ele é...

– Não. Ele não é gay, se foi isso o que pensou. – disse Ryouma às gargalhadas.

– Será que ele também é frio assim na cama?

– Isso lá é pergunta que se faça? Isso você deve perguntar a ele pessoalmente.

– Boa ideia. Quem sabe ele não me dá bola, sendo ele o cara mais cobiçado da Yggdrasill.

– Eu não entendo o porquê disso.

– Como assim não entende Professor? Ele é jovem, lindo, alto, elegante, atraente, tem um corpo perfeito, é rico e seu comportamento misterioso apenas o deixa incrivelmente sexy. Sem mencionar aquela voz sedutora dele que mexe com qualquer uma, embora ele fale tão pouco. É uma pena que um homem com tantas qualidades como ele pareça ser tão frio e distante de tudo.

– Ah, tá bom, tá bom. Chega. O Takatora é isso, o Takatora é aquilo. Não precisa de tantos elogios. Já não me basta aturar todas aquelas babacas suspirando por ele e agora até você?

– Ei, por acaso o Professor Ryouma está com inveja?

– Eu? Mas é claro que não.

– Imagina... Só está se mordendo. – Brincou ela. Mas não se preocupe, Professor. Eu não sou superficial como as outras mulheres daqui. É inegável que ele é um homem atraente, mas eu não me interesso por ele. Apenas quero entender a sua forma de ser. – explicou.

– Tá. Já chega. Você está enganada sobre ele. Aliás, aposto como ele se deitaria com você sem o mínimo de vergonha se tivesse oportunidade. Ele não é nada cavalheiro.

– Ele não me parece ser um canalha, Professor. Então por que ele nunca saiu com ninguém daqui?

– Eu não sei. Apenas dei a minha opinião baseado no que eu conheço dele.

– Sei, claro...

– Você quer apostar? – Ryouma desafiou.

– Apostar o que?

– Eu aposto o que você quiser que o Takatora vai aproveitar que vocês ficarão a sós para assediar você.

– Duvido. É mais fácil eu querer agarrá-lo primeiro.

E Ryouma a olhou sério com a expressão fechada.

– Calma, é brincadeira. Então está apostado. Veremos.

– Fechado.

– Ryouma, eu irei agora para o ponto da cidade onde os cientistas alertaram. Cuide das coisas por aqui. – disse Takatora entrando na sala de repente.

– Você é quem manda, Takatora.

– Minato, venha comigo. Você irá me dar suporte. – ordenou o Chefe.

– Como ordenar, Chefe Kureshima. – _"Hoje eu vou descobrir a verdadeira face do Chefe e ainda vou ganhar a aposta que fiz com o Professor Ryouma"._ – pensou.

E os dois foram.

– Mulheres... – resmungou Ryouma para si mesmo. Não podem ver um homem bonito que ficam todas assanhadas. Maldito Takatora. Até nisso ele consegue ser melhor do que eu! Como se ele fosse mais bonito, haha! – Esbravejou, praticamente quebrando o lápis que tinha em mãos.

E assim, Takatora e Minato dirigiram-se para o estacionamento onde estava o carro dele. Ela sentou-se no banco do carona e vários pensamentos passaram pela cabeça dela. Pensou em agarrá-lo ali mesmo e tentar descobrir se ele era mesmo tão indiferente como ela pensava. Por outro lado, teve medo da reação dele. Provavelmente ele a demitiria ou a mandaria para a Cochinchina por tamanha afronta. Outra teoria era de que ele fosse algum tarado enrustido que se aproveitaria do momento e a agarria também e ela não pudesse fugir depois, e realmente ela _**não**_ fugiria. Mas ela não podia arriscar. Ela apenas limitou-se a observá-lo enquanto ele dirigia. _"Céus, como Deus foi generoso com ele"_. – pensou ela, observando seu belo Chefe.

– Por que me olha tanto? – perguntou frio, sem tirar os olhos do trânsito.

– Nada. Eu apenas estava distraída.

– Estava pensando em algo bem interessante, pelo que percebi.

– Não era nada demais. – ela mentiu descaradamente.

Ele limitou-se a não dizer nada. Algo perfeitamente normal vindo dele.

Após um breve trajeto de carro, chegaram ao local onde a crack provavelmente se abriria. Takatora parou o carro há apenas dois metros de distancia do local, para não dar espaço de fuga, caso algum Inves escapasse. Ambos permaneceram no veículo para vigiar ali de dentro mesmo. Era mais seguro e também mais cômodo para os dois.

– Não tire os olhos do local, Minato.

– Entendido, Chefe Kureshima.

E os dois continuaram vigiando o lugcar, e nisso já havia se passado mais de duas horas. Takatora então resolveu sair.

– Eu vou comprar algo para beber. Quer alguma coisa?

– Eu? Acho que um café seria mais adequado.

– Certo. Eu volto logo. Não abaixe a guarda.

– Entendido.

Ela se surpreendeu com a atitude do Chefe. Geralmente, em circunstâncias normais, ele, como Chefe, teria mandado que ela comprasse algo, mas ao invés disso, ele foi pessoalmente. Afinal, será que ele não era o completo insensível e sem coração como a maioria (inclusive ela) pensava? Tentou afastar tais pensamentos por enquanto, pois não podia se distrair no meio da missão.

– _"Por quanto tempo mais terei que fazer isso?"_ – pensou.

Takatora vinha se aproximando do carro com duas latas de café em mãos. Minato observava e enquanto isso, uma crack estava se abrindo bem atrás dele. Um Inves saiu através dela e puxou o Chefe da Yggdrasill para a floresta de Helheim lentamente. Minato, no entanto, agiu rapidamente e conseguiu puxar uma das mãos dele.

– Chefe Kureshima, o senhor está bem? Como essa coisa foi aparecer justo agora?

– Não se preocupe comigo! Você precisa voltar para a torre da Yggdrasill e avisar ao Ryouma o que me aconteceu.

– O que está dizendo? Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo aqui!

– É uma ordem! Se não fizer isso, nós dois vamos ser apanhados.

– Não!

– Minato! É uma ordem!

– Chefe! Não me peça isso!

Porém não houve tempo para entrarem num acordo, pois realmente ambos foram puxados para dentro da floresta hiper-dimensional pelo Inves. Os dois caíram rolando por uma ladeira. Takatora não se feriu, mas Minato bateu com o tornozelo em uma pedra, e a cabeça no chão. Não demorou muito para que o monstro que os puxou aparecesse diante deles.

– Maldito Inves. – disse Takatora, ao levantar-se.

Ele deu um salto e acertou um chute certeiro na cabeça do bicho, derrubando-o. Minato observava sentindo muita dor e prestes a desmaiar.

– Apenas uma flecha será o suficiente pra você. – Takatora concluiu.

Usando seu Genesis Drive, ele invocou o Sonic Arrow, e sem nem mesmo se transformar em Zangetsu, ele disparou uma flecha que acabou com o Inves na mesma hora.

MELON ENERGY

– Minato! Ei, você está bem? – ele perguntou, acomodando a cabeça dela entre as mãos.

– Ah! – Ela gritou de dor. Perdoe-me. Se eu tivesse obedecido a suas ordens, isso não teria acontecido. – respondeu, antes de desmaiar.

– Minato... acorde! Mas que droga...

Takatora levantou-se. Como ele conhecia muito bem a floresta, tratou de se localizar, olhando muito bem ao redor da área.

– Essa pequena ladeira por onde rolamos... Estou certo de que há uma caverna as margens de um rio bem perto daqui onde fica as ruínas da civilização devastada. É melhor eu me apressar, antes que ela piore.

Takatora então tratou de pegar Minato nos braços e levá-la para onde deveria. Mesmo inconsciente, ela podia sentir o que estava se passando.

– _"Alguém está me carregando. Poderia ser o Chefe? Seus braços são tão quentes. Estranhamente me sinto tão confortável"._ – sua mente inconsciente pensava.

De fato, não demorou muito para que chegassem ao local pensado por ele. No chão da caverna, no local mais plano, ele tratou de deitá-la, mas surpreendeu-se ao notar que mesmo ela estando inconsciente, os braços dela estavam envolvidos em seu pescoço e pareceu que não queriam se soltar.

Era inverno. Ambos usavam sobretudos até a altura de seus joelhos. Ele tirou-lhe a peça de roupa com cuidado e rasgou um pedaço da barra para poder enfaixar o tornozelo dela e outra faixa para cobrir-lhe o ferimento na cabeça. Depois pegou o casaco dela e a cobriu com ele como se fosse um lençol. O Chefe saiu em direção as árvores, pegando alguns galhos. Fez uma fogueira no meio da caverna, tempo suficiente para que sua subordinada recuperasse os sentidos.

– Foi bom ter acordado. Se ficasse mais tempo inconsciente, seria preocupante.

– Chefe... Eu sinto muito.

– Não se preocupe com isso. O importante agora é que você fique bem. Preciso cuidar disso.

– Mas a cidade... o Inves que saiu...

– Não tem problema. Não saiu mais nenhum Inves por aquela Crack. O único que apareceu foi aquele que nos arrastou e eu o derrotei. Assim que eu o derrotei a Crack se fechou, então não há mais perigo.

– Menos mal. Estou envergonhada. Eu deveria estar dando suporte ao senhor, e, no entanto, só causei problemas.

– Eu já disse que o melhor agora é que você descanse. Eu volto logo.

– Aonde vai?

– Vou atrás de algumas plantas. Isso vai ajudar.

– Hum... o Chefe entende de plantas? – perguntou surpresa, e ele apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Minato se sentiu muito mal por ter se ferido e estar causando problemas para seu Chefe. No entanto, ter a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ele mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, certamente era o que ela precisava para tentar saber mais sobre ele. E claro, ela não desperdiçaria tal oportunidade.

* * *

 **Enquanto isso, na Yggdrasill...**

– Então Takatora e Minato foram arrastados para dentro de Helheim? Droga... Se ao menos o Takatora desaparecesse sozinho isso até facilitaria os meus planos, mas Minato estando com ele, as coisas mudam. Ela poderia dizer algo indevido. Pior de tudo é que eu não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar até que a crack da Yggdrasill seja reparada. Isso pode levar mais de três dias. Pelo menos eles estão com seus cintos, então de fome eles não irão morrer. Os "pombinhos" agora só contam com a sorte. – brincou sarcástico.

 **Em Helheim...**

Takatora achou as plantas de que precisava. Minato dormia. Ele então usou um pedaço de galho seco e sobre folhas largas de árvores, ele socou várias ervas formando uma pasta medicinal, que serviria para amenizar a dor e tirar o inchaço do pé dela. O Chefe da Yggdrasill desenfaixou o pé dela e pegou-a nos braços em direção ao rio, acordando-a.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Perdão se te acordei. Mas preciso lavar seu ferimento nas margens do rio. Foi erro meu não ter feito isso antes.

– Não se preocupe com isso. – ela disse, envergonhada. Por alguma razão, estar nos braços dele era tão agradável para ela. Sentia-se segura com ele, mesmo por que, ele era o Rider mais poderoso de todos.

Após lavar a ferida de Minato, Takatora pegou a pasta medicinal que fez e colocou sobre o corte cobrindo com a folha mais larga. Do jeito que estava, ele voltou a enfaixar com o pedaço do casaco dela, dando um laço firme.

– Ai...!

– Está apertado?

– Sim, um pouco.

– Desculpe. Mas precisa ficar assim para que o remédio faça efeito. Já que estamos aqui, seria bom se você bebesse um pouco da água do rio e voltasse a dormir.

– Certo... – Ela apenas concordou.

– Ah. E mais uma coisa. – Ele disse, aproximando seu rosto do rosto dela, fazendo-a corar fortemente.

– O – o que?

– Sua testa também está ferida.

E rapidamente ele pegou o lenço verde brilhante que leva no bolso de seu paletó, molhou-o na água do rio e limpou a testa dela. Minato estava cada vez mais impressionada com todos os cuidados que seu Chefe estava tendo com ela desde que ficaram presos lá. Como ele conhecia a floresta tão bem? Como sabia quais plantas usar? Enfim, ele era mesmo uma caixa de surpresas. Sempre sabia o que fazer em qualquer situação. Jamais imaginaria que ele sendo como é, estaria sendo tão gentil, atencioso e terno com ela. A Kamen Rider Marika então teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando Takatora pegou-lhe nos braços novamente, deitando-a no mesmo lugar do lado de dentro da caverna, quando notou algo.

– Parece que você está com febre. Procure dormir enquanto eu vou atrás de mais algumas plantas. Desta vez trarei bastante. Acho que vamos precisar. – Disse Takatora, forrando seu lenço verde, ainda úmido, sobre a testa da garota para tentar conter a febre.

– Chefe Kureshima. Por favor, tenha cuidado. Esta floresta está cheia de Inves e também... – ela parou de falar, lembrando-se de que ele não podia saber sobre a existência dos Overlords.

– "E também?" – Ele perguntou.

– Nada. Tem as frutas das árvores que não podemos comer.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Somos Riders experientes e não precisamos nos preocupar com as frutas da floresta. Além disso, eu sei me cuidar perfeitamente bem aqui. Você só precisa se concentrar em ficar boa para que possamos achar alguma forma de voltar para a cidade enquanto a crack não é reparada.

– Então cuide-se...

Zangetsu saiu novamente pela floresta em busca de plantas. Usou a barra de seu sobretudo para levá-las. Não levou muito tempo para que ele tivesse todas as plantas de que precisava e ele voltou rápido enquanto Minato dormia. A caverna onde ambos estavam era muito ampla, lugar conhecido para ele, pois se tratava de ruínas de uma civilização que foi destruída após a invasão da floresta. Mais ao fundo, havia uma mesa com copos e até panelas de barro em cima dela. Ele pegou os utensílios e voltou para a entrada da caverna, lavando tudo à beira do rio. Colocou água na panela, pendurando-a sobre a fogueira com a ajuda de alguns galhos de árvore. Acrescentou as plantas para fazer o chá. Enquanto isso, ele resolveu tirar algo ainda melhor do rio... peixes. Seria melhor para eles comer algo de verdade do que não sentir fome usando seus cintos. E seria mais nutritivo também. Usando seu Genesis Driver, ele invocou o Sonic Arrow sem se transformar, e conseguiu pescar com as flechas.

Minato acordou com o cheiro do chá que invadia o local. Afinal, a fogueira não estava muito distante dela. Fez um pouco de esforço para sentar-se, tentando não colocar o pé machucado no chão. Ao olhar para o outro lado da fogueira, espantou-se ao ver os sapatos, o sobretudo, o paletó e até mesmo a camisa de Takatora em cima de uma pedra. Mas o que as roupas dele estariam fazendo ali? Ainda mais com o frio que fazia naquele momento, já que estavam no inverno? – foi o que ela pensou ao ver aquilo. Por um segundo, um pensamento maligno lhe veio à mente e seu rosto ruborizou só de pensar em como seu Chefe poderia estar. Olhou abismada para o lado de fora em direção ao rio. Ele estava de pé dentro da água. A barra da calça estava levantada até a altura do joelho. Ele apontava o arco para a água, tentando avistar mais peixes. Disparou uma flecha e pegou mais um, enquanto respingos de água lhe atingiam o rosto e demais partes do corpo. Minato ficou fascinada. Apesar do frio, fazia sol e os raios iluminavam a água, dando um lindo contraste de cores. A beleza natural daquele lugar, fundida a beleza de seu chefe a deixou quase que hipnotizada. Takatora foi colocando os peixes em grandes folhas semelhantes as de bananeira que encontrou pelo caminho. Quando conseguiu a quantidade que queria, resolveu voltar, pois o frio estava quase insuportável, mesmo se ele estivesse agasalhado, e sem a maior parte das roupas, ele não estava se sentindo nada agradável.

Takatora voltou para dentro da caverna trazendo consigo os peixes. Achou estranho ela já ter acordado, ainda mais por que ela o olhava com uma expressão estranha.

– Algum problema, Minato?

– Chefe Kureshima?! – exclamou. Voltando a realidade. É melhor o senhor se vestir depressa. Pode ficar doente com esse frio. – ela disse completamente cínica enquanto contemplava tal visão.

– Perdão por eu estar deste jeito. Não achei que já estivesse acordada. Seria um problema pra mim se eu molhasse minhas roupas. Vou me vestir imediatamente. Está bastante frio. – Ele disse, aproximando-se da fogueira a fim de se secar um pouco antes de se vestir e mesmo assim Minato não tirava os olhos dele.

– Não se preocupe. Na verdade, o senhor fica perfeito assim. – Disse ela, quase que inconscientemente, fascinada, admirando o corpo esbelto dele.

– Disse algo?

– Não. Nada. Não disse nada. Só que...

– O que?

– Chefe, essa cicatriz no seu ombro direito... o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, observando uma grande cicatriz no ombro direito dele semelhante a uma queimadura.

– Isso... – ele relutou, levando a mão esquerda sobre a ferida. É o resultado dos testes para os primeiros modelos do Sengoku Driver.

– Mas então...

– Isso mesmo. Eu testei pessoalmente.

– Mas por quê? Se a Yggdrasill tem pessoal suficiente para fazer isso.

– Salvar a humanidade é a minha responsabilidade. Eu não posso deixar ninguém mais se machucar por algo que é responsabilidade minha.

– Por que se torturar tanto?

– É algo que somente eu devo fazer, e estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para cumprir isso.

– Agora entendo...

Após se vestir, o Chefe da Yggdrasill terminou de preparar o chá e assou os peixes que pegou na fogueira. Depositou tudo nas grandes folhas e colocou o chá nos copos. Ele então se aproximou de sua subordinada, deixando-a vermelha sem explicação, pois ela também não entendia tal comportamento dele, aliás, ela não entendia nada que vinha dele. Takatora tomou-a nos braços novamente.

– Mas o que...?

– Vou levá-la até o rio. Você deve lavar as mãos antes de comer e eu também preciso lavar esta ferida de novo.

– É verdade. – Ela concordou.

Ele lavou o ferimento dela que já parecia ter melhorado bastante graças as ervas, mas ainda era cedo para que ela colocasse o pé no chão. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela o observava ainda com mais respeito e admiração. Como aquele homem que há algumas horas atrás ela pensava ser o mais frio e indiferente de todos, estaria lavando o pé de sua subordinada? E mais! Estaria cuidando dela e até cozinhando. Definitivamente ele era totalmente o oposto do que ela imaginava. E por alguns instantes, pensou em como era confortável estar nos braços dele sentindo aquele suave perfume que lembrava um doce aroma de melão. Voltaram para o interior da caverna. O frio realmente não dava trégua. Takatora serviu Minato e ela apenas olhou admirada.

– É melhor tomar o chá antes que esfrie. Além de ajudar a esquentar, ele servirá para que seu ferimento cicatrize mais rápido. Não temos açúcar para o chá nem sal para o peixe, mas é melhor do que depender do poder de nossos cintos o tempo todo. Se for para comer, prefiro comida de verdade. – Disse ele, estendendo-lhe o copo.

– Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu, provando o chá. – Mesmo sem açúcar está delicioso. Já sinto meu corpo mais aquecido.

– Quanto ao peixe, eu não prometo nada. Estou longe de ser o que se pode chamar de cozinheiro. – Sorriu de canto, quase que imperceptivelmente.

E os dois aproveitaram o jantar, se é que pode se dizer assim. Takatora estava certo. Comer um belo peixe, ainda que sem tempero, era melhor do que não comer nada.

– Nossa, Chefe. Está tudo delicioso.

– "Tudo?" Você fala como se chá e peixes fosse um grande banquete.

– Mas para mim é. – Ela disse meio envergonhada.

– E por quê? – Ele perguntou, não demonstrando muito interesse.

– Por que isso foi feito pelo meu Chefe.

Ele apenas a fitou com sua habitual expressão inabalável sem entender bem o que ela quis dizer. Takatora percebeu algo ao olhar para o seu relógio.

– Já está bem tarde. Foi um dia extremamente difícil e eu estou exausto. Esse chá ajudou a me aquecer depois de todo esse esforço de hoje. Acho que está na hora de dormir um pouco.

– Perdoe-me. O Chefe não precisaria se esforçar tanto nesse frio nem estaríamos presos aqui se eu tivesse sido mais eficiente. É melhor não pescar de novo amanhã. Pode ficar doente. Essas mudanças de temperatura não são boas. – recomendou Minato.

– Eu vou considerar isso. E repito que você não precisa ficar se desculpando. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. – ele respondeu, tirando o sobretudo e cobrindo-se com ele como se fosse um cobertor. O Chefe adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, devido ao esgotamento.

Cada um dormiu de um lado da caverna. A fogueira ficava no meio. Enquanto Takatora dormia, Minato não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Como era lindo o seu maior superior. Não era a toa que todas as funcionarias da empresa morrem por ele, ela pensava. Mas ela não era igual as outras que o desejavam pela sua beleza. Mas naquele momento, mais do que nunca, ela estava certa de que o desejava, não só por sua beleza, mas pela sua nobreza em si. Não pela nobreza de sua família rica, mas sim pela nobreza do seu coração. Ela estava feliz por poder conhecer pelo menos um pouco o seu Chefe. Alguns minutos depois, ela também adormeceu.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, por volta de 4 da manhã, Takatora levantou-se. Ele foi até a saída da caverna, bem na beira do rio. O céu estava estrelado e a Lua crescente estava linda. Zangetsu olhava para a lua, tão fascinado, como se estivesse hipnotizado por ela. Minato acordou de repente e estranhou não vê-lo ali. Ela olhou para o rio e viu o Chefe Kureshima de pé, olhando para a Lua. Seus cabelos voavam com o soprar do vento, quase azulados de tão negros, lisos como seda e a franja lhe atingia os olhos, iluminados pela luz prateada da Lua. Ela não entendeu por que ele estava lá no meio da madrugada, mas achou melhor voltar a dormir. Takatora voltou à caverna alguns minutos depois e também voltou a dormir.

Enquanto isso, na Yggdrasill, Ryouma acelerava os reparos da crack artificial da torre. Faltava muito pouco para o conserto ser concluído.

Na manhã seguinte, Takatora já estava de pé. Ele pegou água do rio com o copo e lavou novamente o ferimento de sua subordinada enquanto ela dormia.

– Ai que frio! – Ela gritou, ao sentir a água gelada na ferida, levantando a perna involuntariamente, acertando um chute bem no rosto de Takatora.

– Ai! – Ele gemeu, indo para trás.

– Chefe Kureshima! Perdão! Eu o acertei? Desculpe! Eu sinto muito mesmo! O senhor está bem?

– Ora, já chega. A culpa foi minha por fazer isso enquanto dormia.

– Eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas acho que não é mais necessário. Eu já posso me levantar, veja. – Ela disse tentando ficar de pé.

– É melhor não fazer isso! – ele advertiu.

– Ai! – ela gritou de dor, antes de cair e ser amparada pelos braços de Takatora. Foi quando seus rostos ficaram muito perto um do outro involuntariamente, fazendo com que ela corasse.

– É sangue. – Disse Minato, ao observar o canto da boca de seu Chefe, limpando a ferida dele com os dedos suavemente.

– Deve ter sido na hora que você me atingiu.

– Deixe-me ver. – disse ela, usando o próprio lenço verde dele para lavar o pequeno corte, usando o resto da água do copo.

– Não se preocupe. Não foi nada.

– Não seja teimoso. Por favor, deixe que eu também cuide do senhor.

– Eu já disse que não precisa...

Ele foi interrompido quando Minato o puxou pela nuca para perto dela.

– O que você está faze...?

E foi interrompido mais uma vez quando ela o beijou, fazendo com que os dois se sentassem no chão.

Takatora ficou perplexo. Sua única reação foi fechar os olhos inconscientemente. Ele foi incapaz de reagir, ao passo que Minato o beijava cada vez mais profundamente. Ela o abraçava e acariciava-lhe o rosto. O Chefe da Yggdrasill continuava sem reação, pois não entendia o que estava acontecendo, quando ela finalmente se separou dele, notavelmente desapontada.

– Pode explicar o que acabou de acontecer aqui, Minato? – ele perguntou extremamente confuso, porém com sua calma de sempre.

– Eu queria agradecer por tudo o que o Chefe Kureshima tem feito por mim desde ontem. – respondeu, envergonhada.

– É assim que agradece? Me beijando desse jeito?

– Eu... Já tive vontade de beijá-lo antes. Eu queria entender coisas sobre o senhor que eu nunca entendi.

– E o que me beijar tem a ver com isso? Não acredito que esse era o motivo. Se tinha algo que queria saber sobre mim, não era mais fácil ter perguntado diretamente?

– Eu sinto muito por isso. Mas mesmo assim eu já esclareci a minha dúvida depois desse beijo.

– Entendo. Então segundo você, a personalidade de uma pessoa se define beijando ela. Posso saber qual era a sua dúvida?

– Eu nunca entendi o seu jeito. Sua forma misteriosa de ser, agir, pensar. Ninguém nunca sabe o que se passa na sua cabeça. Seu jeito misterioso, frio, aparentemente insensível. Parece até que o senhor não se importa com nada nem com ninguém ao seu redor. Mas a forma como se comportou comigo desde que estamos aqui... me fez pensar o oposto, mas depois de beijá-lo, penso que você é mesmo um homem frio, monossilábico.

– Inacreditável. – Ele disse sorrindo.

– Qual é a graça? Continua com suas respostas monossilábicas, isso quando responde.

– O que você sabe? – Ele perguntou, num tom muito mais sério do que o habitual, virando o rosto lentamente olhando-a nos olhos.

– Eh?

– Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Não faz ideia de como eu fui criado, ou as dificuldades e responsabilidades com as quais eu tive que lidar desde muito cedo. Como se atreve a julgar o meu caráter como se soubesse tudo sobre a minha vida? – Ele a confrontou firme, porém falando baixo e calmamente.

– Que dificuldades poderia passar? O senhor nasceu em uma família nobre, rica, sempre teve de tudo. Que dificuldades enfrentaria?

– Me surpreende a ignorância de sua parte. Você me ofendeu com isso. Que decepção. Eu a tinha no mais alto conceito, como uma de minhas subordinadas mais confiáveis.

– Mas Chefe, eu só queria...

– Eu vou sair. Perdi a vontade de ficar aqui. E não se atreva a ir atrás de mim. Não me responsabilizo se o seu tornozelo piorar.

– Chefe, por favor, não vá! É perigoso ficarmos sozinhos aqui.

– Está com medo de míseros Inves? Nem parece você. – ele deu de ombros e saiu.

Takatora foi atrás de mais ervas e também conseguiu mais peixes em uma cachoeira próxima daquele local. Helheim era rica em rios e cachoeiras, o que facilitava as coisas. O chá de ervas dava sono, e logo Minato havia adormecido novamente, tempo suficiente para que Takatora voltasse e fizesse mais chá e peixes para eles. Ele comeu primeiro, já que ela estava dormindo. Achou melhor assim. Estava desapontado demais com ela para que ainda comessem juntos. Assim que terminou de comer, ele saiu novamente da caverna, sentando-se as margens do rio em frente a ela. Minato acordou e ficou surpresa ao ver que seu Chefe havia pescado de novo, apesar do frio. Ela comeu e bebeu mais chá. Olhou para a saída da caverna e viu que Takatora estava por perto. Sentiu-se aliviada. Naquele meio tempo, ele estava de pé sobre uma pedra olhando para o nada com o olhar perdido no vazio, tal como aconteceu de madrugada. Marika então decidiu ir atrás dele, ainda que não pudesse andar.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao perceber que já podia colocar o pé no chão e caminhar, ainda que lentamente. Quem diria... Takatora sabia mesmo como cuidar de alguém, visto que ela só melhorou graças a ele. Minato andou lentamente até a margem do rio onde seu Chefe estava. O comportamento dele realmente a preocupava.

– Chefe Kureshima. O senhor está bem?

Takatora virou o olhar para ela e nada respondeu. Sua expressão também não se alterou, nem sequer ligando para o fato dela já estar andando. Ele deu as costas e entrou, mas seus passos eram lentos e ele apoiava-se nas paredes da caverna. Minato achou muito estranho e foi atrás dele, andando como podia, quando finalmente ele caiu no chão como se tivesse desmaiado.

– Chefe Kureshima! O que aconteceu? – ela gritou assustada virando o corpo dele para cima, sentando-se no chão colocando a cabeça dele em seu colo.

Ele não respondeu. Ela tocou-lhe o rosto. Ele estava ardendo em febre. Ela então pegou o lenço verde dele, lavou na água gelada do rio e passou suavemente no rosto febril de seu Chefe. Dobrou o lenço e colocou sobre a testa dele para abaixar a febre. Ele não abria os olhos, apenas respirava ofegante e suava muito em razão da febre alta. Minato colocou mais lenha na fogueira e esquentou o chá. Ela não saia um minuto sequer de perto dele, sentando-se ao lado dele e deitando a cabeça dele em seu colo novamente. Fez questão de cuidar dele pessoalmente depois de tudo o que ele havia feito por ela nessas últimas horas.

Minato molhou o lenço novamente e passou sobre o rosto dele. Afastou a franja que lhe cobria um dos olhos. Ele ainda respirava pela boca entre aberta. Ela o olhava fixamente. Vendo sua boca entre aberta naquele estado, ela apenas tinha mais vontade de beijá-lo de novo, mesmo que ele não correspondesse como da primeira vez. Só pensava que o fato dele estar ali em seus braços totalmente indefeso e inerte, apenas tornava as coisas mais excitantes. Enquanto ela pensava coisas sujas, ele tentava abrir os olhos.

– Chefe Kureshima. Está acordado? Pode me ouvir?

– Minato...

– Não fale. Descanse.

– Aqui. Tome. – Ela disse, dando a ele um copo de chá, tentando fazê-lo ficar sentado.

– Beba o chá. O senhor vai se sentir bem melhor.

Com muito esforço ele tomou o chá sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos. Ainda fraco, ele deitou-se novamente, caindo nos braços de Minato sem nem perceber. Já havia anoitecido naquele meio tempo e ela também acabou dormindo minutos depois. Seis horas haviam se passado e o dia estava amanhecendo. Graças ao efeito do chá, a febre de Takatora cedeu e ele estava recuperando a consciência aos poucos. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Minato adormecida. Deu-se conta de que havia dormido nos braços dela e ficou incomodado. Ele então levantou-se, indo em direção a fogueira para fazer mais chá, já que havia acabado. Como ele tinha colhido muitas ervas no dia anterior, isso ajudou muito. Ao menos ele estava bem melhor do que na noite passada e a febre havia diminuído quase que completamente. Minato ainda dormia. Ele foi para a entrada da caverna e sentou-se para olhar o rio e tomar um pouco de sol. Nesse meio tempo, a Rider Marika acordou. Assustou-se por alguns momentos por não ter visto seu chefe, mas ficou tranquila ao ver que ele estava ali. Um pássaro veio para a entrada da caverna e pousou no ombro de Takatora. Ele sorriu, pegou a ave com uma das mãos e a colocou pousada em seu joelho, acariciando as penas do bicho. E ele sorria mais ainda e abertamente, até mesmo mostrando os dentes, algo que ninguém o havia visto fazer. Minato acabou vendo tudo aquilo e ficou muito surpresa. Ela chegou perto dele, colocando a mão sobre a testa do chefe.

– Sente-se melhor? - perguntou.

– Sim. – respondeu, olhando de canto.

– O Chefe deveria sorrir mais vezes. Na verdade, eu nunca o tinha visto sorrir antes.

– Eu não tenho muitos motivos para isso. - disse, com a ave ainda em seu joelho.

– Seu sorriso é lindo. Estou feliz por tê-lo visto pelo menos uma vez.

– Agora sou eu que não entendo.

– O que?

– Primeiro você quer saber tudo sobre mim, sai me beijando de repente e agora vem com esses comentários. Qual é a sua, afinal?

– Eu... Queria que me perdoasse por isso. Eu só queria entender a sua maneira de ser, porque eu realmente o admiro muito e queria saber mais sobre o senhor, só isso.

– Não tire impressões equivocadas. Eu não sou uma pessoa fria.

– Perdão... Mas não foi o que pareceu. Nunca beijei um homem tão frio assim na minha vida.

– Ouça... Só porque eu não correspondi ao seu beijo, não significa que eu seja um homem sem sentimentos.

– Então é isso? Não correspondeu? O Chefe vai me desculpar, mas eu não acredito. - ela disse, sorrindo.

– Teimosa...

– Não sou teimosa. Mas é essa a impressão que o senhor passa.

– Teimosa... - ele repetiu, levantando-se, fazendo a ave pousada em seu joelho voar.

– Então me prove. - ela desafiou.

– Provar o que?

– Prove que não é um homem frio.

– Eu não tenho que te provar nada. - ele rebateu tentando entrar na gruta.

– Está com medo? - ela perguntou, tocando-lhe os ombros, o impedindo de entrar.

– Medo? Do que está falando?

– Quem diria que o grande Chefe da Yggdrasill seria um covarde?

– Covarde? Eu?

– É nisso que eu não quero acreditar... A menos que me prove - ela confirmou, ainda com a mão no ombro dele, indo em direção ao seu pescoço, deixando-o desconfiado.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas a encarou fixamente com expressão e olhar sério por alguns instantes. Ele pareceu irritado com a insistência dela.

– Eu poderia me perder no seu olhar, sabia? Seus olhos são tão cheios de mistérios, incógnitas e charme, muito charme.

– Está me provocando. Tenha cuidado com o que deseja. Pode não conseguir lidar com as consequências depois.

– Eu corro o risco. Não se preocupe.

– É melhor não reclamar depois.

– Improvável. - ela desafiou.

– Veremos.

Ele pegou a mão dela que estava em seu ombro e a puxou para trás, fazendo-a ir para mais perto dele e com a outra mão a puxou pela nuca e a beijou, dando dois passos a frente, encostando-a na parede. Ela ficou assustada no primeiro momento, pois jamais esperaria essa atitude dele, embora quisesse isso. Porém, ele a beijou com vontade e ela, claro, retribuiu com mais vontade ainda. Os dois se beijavam profundamente, e Takatora beijava-lhe o pescoço para recuperar o ar até que as bocas se encontrassem novamente.

– Você é linda... - ele disse baixo, ao ouvido dela fazendo-a tremer.

– Não... Você que é maravilhoso demais. Quente... Quente como eu jamais pensei que fosse... - ela dizia extasiada enquanto cobria a face do Chefe de beijos, tentando tirar o sobretudo dele.

– Quente? Há alguns momentos atrás eu não era frio? - perguntou irônico, separando-se dela.

– Esqueça isso. Esqueça tudo e apenas me beije de novo. - ela pediu ansiosa, beijando-o novamente.

Minato estava cada vez mais empolgada. Acabou abrindo mais um botão da camisa dele acariciando-lhe o peito. Em resposta, ele levantou uma das pernas dela, de modo que ficasse entrelaçada na cintura dele, acariciando-a, levando a mão por dentro da saia dela, enquanto isso, ela acabou deixando o Chefe sem camisa, tamanha era sua necessidade, arranhando-lhe as costas. Depois disso, ela posicionou as mãos sobre a cintura dele tentando abrir seu cinto, ao passo que ambos já estavam suando, apesar do frio. Ao perceber que os dois estavam passando da conta, Takatora tentou se pronunciar.

– Minato, espere... O que você está...? - ele tentava falar, mas ela lhe beijava a boca. Ele então a pegou pelos pulsos, separando-a de si de repente.

– Qual é o problema? Para fazer o que faremos será melhor sem as roupas, não acha? - ela perguntou maliciosa.

– Não acho. Por que isso acabou aqui. - ele respondeu firme, recolhendo sua camisa, paletó e sobretudo do chão, vestindo-se.

– Como assim? Primeiro você me enlouquece com seus beijos e carícias e agora me deixa na mão assim, louca de desejo por você? - ela protestou.

– Eu te avisei para não me provocar, pois você teria que aguentar as consequências depois.

– Que besteira é essa agora? Vamos, me beije. Mostre o quão quente e delicioso você ainda pode ser, seu melão suculento. - ela pediu, abraçando o Chefe sem dar a ele tempo de argumentar.

– Sabe que eu sempre adorei pêssegos? - ele disse, abraçando-lhe a cintura. - Eles são deliciosos. - afirmou, descendo a mão sobre a perna dela.

– Então o que espera? Eu quero ficar com você aqui e agora.

– Minato...

E os dois ficaram em silêncio durante alguns instantes abraçados. Minato estranhou e se pronunciou.

– Qual é o seu problema? Não quer ficar comigo?

– Eu só quero que você entenda que eu não posso ficar com você.

– Mas por quê? Eu não sou atraente o suficiente pra você?

– Pelo contrário. Não faz ideia de como estou me segurando para não tomá-la em meus braços agora mesmo.

– Se é assim, então por quê?

– Venha comigo. - ele pediu.

E ambos foram para a saída da caverna e sentaram-se à beira do rio.

– Quer saber por que eu nunca fiquei com nenhuma funcionária da Yggdrasill?

– Eu adoraria.

– Eu não quero que pense que eu sou presunçoso ou convencido, mas eu sei que praticamente todas elas gostariam de sair comigo, mas eu finjo que não percebo.

– E por que faz isso?

– São os meus princípios. Eu jamais teria coragem de magoar uma mulher e nem brincar com ela, não importa quem seja. Eu não sou nenhum canalha para fazer algo do tipo. - explicou. E é por isso que eu não posso simplesmente ficar com você à revelia. Se aproveitar da situação para ficar com uma mulher é no mínimo desprezível. Não é atitude de homem. - completou.

Minato ergueu a cabeça e olhou o chefe nos olhos. Seu olhar tinha admiração e um respeito enorme.

– Aconteceu algo? - ele perguntou.

– Eu... Só não sei o que dizer.

– Entendo.

– Sabe, eu tinha uma ideia sobre o senhor, mas creio que interpretei tudo de forma errada.

– Não se preocupe mais com isso. Ryouma já deve ter consertado a crack artificial da Yggdrasill. O tempo que ficamos aqui deve ter sido suficiente para repará-la. O que é estranho é o fato de ninguém ainda ter vindo atrás de nós.

– Tem razão. Por que não vamos dar uma olhada?

– Você já pode andar direito?

– Sim. Estou completamente bem graças ao senhor.

– Então é melhor irmos.

E ambos andaram pela floresta em direção ao acampamento de pesquisa da empresa.

Enquanto isso, Ryouma...

– Bem, o reparo já está 99% completo. Espero que tenha apreciado sua estadia na floresta... Takatora... ou que tenha morrido de vez. – sorriu maligno.

Assim que Takatora e Minato chegaram ao local da crack artificial, a mesma se abriu, e ambos conseguiram voltar para a torre.

– Reparo concluído. - Ryouma comunicou de dentro de seu laboratório no exato momento em que eles entraram.

– Bom, a única coisa que eu quero agora é tomar um banho, colocar um terno limpo e comer uma tijela de lamen. - Takatora disse, visivelmente cansado.

– O mesmo pra mim, Chefe Kureshima. Sabe... Eu espero poder ter a oportunidade de ver o seu belo sorriso de novo.

– Hum... - ele respondeu monossilábico, virando de costas pra ela e corando ligeiramente, seguindo para o andar de cima da torre para tomar um banho.

Minato foi falar com Ryouma naquele meio tempo.

– Então, Minato-kun. Como foi sua estadia a sós com seu amado Chefe? - perguntou irônico. Aposto que passaram fome e dormiram ao relento congelando. Estou pasmo que tenham voltado vivos.

– Você acharia perfeito se o Chefe Kureshima tivesse sucumbido na floresta, estou certa, Professor?

– Certamente que sim. Você sabe muito bem que o Takatora pode ser um problema pra mim mais cedo ou mais tarde. Maldito rato de nove vidas.

– Eu sei disso Professor. Eu sei o quanto canalha você pode ser, mas para mim o Chefe está mais para um gato de sete vidas.

O que os dois não sabiam, é que Takatora havia voltado para o laboratório para perguntar algo a Ryouma antes de ir pro banho. Ele parou atrás da porta achando tal conversa estranha e passou a ouvir tudo.

– O que foi isso, Minato- kun? E a propósito, você descobriu o que queria saber sobre o Takatora?

– Claro que sim. E só pra que saiba... O beijo dele é ainda mais delicioso do que eu poderia imaginar. Um melão verdadeiramente suculento. - ela brincou.

– ESPERE UM MOMENTO! Como assim? Você ficou com o Takatora?! Ganhou a nossa aposta?! - perguntou perplexo.

– " _Aposta_?". – Takatora pensou.

– Eu o beijei primeiro, mas confesso que quando ele me beijou eu quis ficar com ele lá mesmo.

– Como assim? Vocês não foram "aos finalmente?".

– Francamente se dependesse de mim, eu estaria nos braços dele até agora.

– Então vocês...

– Que fique claro, Professor. O Chefe Kureshima só não se deitou comigo por que _**ele**_ não quis. Eu estava louca para saber o que ele podia fazer. Mas ele foi um perfeito cavalheiro. Ele jamais se comportaria como um canalha, ao contrário do que outras pessoas disseram. – provocou.

– Entendo. Então foi isso que aconteceu. O Takatora é mesmo um idiota por não aproveitar as oportunidades.

– Ah, Professor... Você não faz ideia de como ele é diferente de você. O Chefe Kureshima é um Príncipe, ao passo que o Professor... Está mais para um sapo! - exclamou aos risos.

Ryouma levantou-se da mesa, indo direto em direção ao pescoço de Minato, puxando-a violentamente para perto de si e beijando-a. Ela permitiu, pois já havia percebido o jogo dele. Após alguns tempo quando lhe faltou ar ele a soltou, ainda com a mão no pescoço dela.

– Escute aqui, Minato Yoko, nunca mais se atreva a me comparar com o Takatora. Não me faça de idiota, entendeu?

– O que queria provar com isso? Por acaso acha que beija melhor do que o Chefe Kureshima? Pobrezinho. Fique sabendo que o beijo dele é perfeito, sublime, terno. Ao passo que o seu é no mínimo repulsivo. Me deu nojo. Realmente não há comparação entre vocês dois. Kureshima Takatora é muito melhor.

– Desgraçada! Como se atreve?! - ele gritou, indignado, levantando a mão para ela.

– O que? Vai apelar para a violência agora? Só mostra o tamanho da sua covardia e canalhice. Até onde vai a sua inveja pelo Chefe Kureshima? Aposto que você até tem vontade de matá-lo.

– Maldita. Quer morrer primeiro então?

– O que está acontecendo aqui? - Takatora perguntou, adentrando a sala. Solte ela agora, Ryouma! - ordenou.

– Como ordenar, Chefe.

– Eu vou deixá-los a sós. - Minato disse aliviada.

– Você fica! É uma ordem! – Takatora exclamou.

– Estou muito curioso para saber os termos da aposta entre vocês dois. Então eu era o seu prêmio, Minato Yoko? Um objeto sexual que você queria se vangloriar de exibir? Agora percebo que fiz muito bem em não ter nada com uma mulher como você.

– Mas Chefe, não é bem assim. Tudo o que eu disse era verdade.

– Sim, claro. Exceto o detalhe da aposta, não é? Agora tenho que escovar meus dentes e desinfetar minha boca. Estou com nojo de você por ter se prestado a isso.

– Chefe Kureshima, não interprete mal os acontecimentos. Eu juro que fui sincera!

– Vamos, deixe disso, Takatora. Foi só uma brincadeira entre amigos.

– "Entre amigos"? Entendo...

Num rápido movimento, Takatora virou-se, acertando um forte soco no rosto de Ryouma que rolou pela mesa e caiu do outro lado com a boca sangrando muito.

– O que acha que está fazendo, Takatora? Ficou louco?! – Ryouma protestou indignado e Minato olhou assustada.

– Nunca mais se atreva a fazer apostas envolvendo a minha pessoa, por que da próxima vez, eu não vou ser tão gentil e juro que vou te quebrar todo. – ameaçou.

– Ora, ora. Parece que esse tempo na floresta mexeu mesmo com você. - Respondeu cínico.

– Me poupe do seu cinismo! Aqui Minato. Pegue, e cuide do ferimento do seu amiguinho canalha. – Takatora disse, jogando seu lenço verde para ela, que, perplexa, deixou que o pano caísse no chão.

– Maldito Takatora... – Ryouma murmurou ao ver o amigo sair.

– Maldição. Por que ele escutou? Estou tão arrependida. Ele não merece isso. – disse Minato.

– Era só o que faltava agora Minato! Você ficar com peninha do Takatora. Só falta falar que se apaixonou por ele. Aquele maldito. A mão dele é muito pesada.

– Eu percebi. Mas quando ele estava acariciando meu corpo, suas mãos pareciam tão gentis...

– Ohhh... que comovente... quase me fez vomitar. Vamos, me deixe sozinho. – ordenou Ryouma.

– Melhor mesmo. – que cara mais desprezível – pensou.

* * *

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o acontecido e Takatora andava pelos corredores da Yggdrasill em direção ao refeitório quando cruzou com Minato.

– Vai almoçar agora, Chefe?

– Não exatamente...

– Entendo... Quer almoçar comigo?

– Como pode ser tão cínica.

– Ainda está com raiva de mim pelo que eu fiz? – ela perguntou, demonstrando tristeza.

– E isso te preocupa? Por acaso pessoas como você e o Ryouma possuem algum tipo de sentimento?

– Pode não acreditar, mas... eu posso ter me apaixonado pelo Chefe.

– Você é uma mulher muito esperta, não faria isso. Mesmo por que, se antes eu recusei ficar com você, agora então, menos ainda. – afirmou duramente.

– Eu entendo sua atitude, não poderia ser diferente. Mas não duvide. Meus sentimentos são verdadeiros.

– E o homem com quem você conviveu em Helheim também era o meu verdadeiro eu.

– Eu sei... e me sinto péssima pelo que fiz. O Chefe não merece. Só queria que pudesse me perdoar algum dia.

– Só o tempo dirá.

– Hum... Minato murmurou, descrente.

– Ah, e mais uma coisa...

– Pois não, Chefe Kureshima.

– Tudo o que você pensava sobre mim antes de irmos para Helheim...

– Sim?

– _**É só impressão sua.**_

E Minato respondeu com um sorriso, vendo seu Chefe andando na direção oposta a sua. Sabendo do bom coração que ele tinha, ela manteve as esperanças de que ele a perdoasse algum dia e até mesmo ficasse com ela depois de tudo, pois naquele momento, todas as impressões negativas e enigmáticas que ela tinha dele haviam se transformado em um profundo respeito, admiração, carinho e possivelmente... Amor

 **\- owari -**


End file.
